Gotas de lluvia
by Anazarel
Summary: Siento las gotas de lluvia impactar contra mi rostro y deslizarse por mis brazos, y me quedo ahí, sin pensar en nada, y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la lluvia me barra también a mí y se lleve todos mis recuerdos, todas mis pesadillas, todo mi dolor


Un One-shot que tenía por ahí, y decidií colgarlo a ver qué os parece.

A los seguidores de **Enfrenbtandose al pasado: **siento muchísimo el retraso. Solo os pido que no perdais la paciencia, ya que pienso colgar un nuevo capitulo- Ademas estoy trabajando en dos proyectos más, fanfictions de los juegos Assassins Creed II y Prince of Persia. ¿los conoceis?

Esta es mi vision de los sentimientos de Bella durante Luna Nueva.

* * *

**Gotas de lluvia**

_¿Por qué?_ Mil veces me pregunto. _¿Por qué no estás?_ Observo las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el cristal de la ventana. Aunque pase un día, una semana, un mes, ellas siempre acaban volviendo. ¿Por qué tú no?

Toco con mis dedos el cristal. Está frío, pero no me estremezco. No puedo sentirlo porque mi interior también está helado. Las gotas de lluvia resbalan hasta el marco, como si el cielo derramase las lágrimas que yo no puedo llorar.

Sentimiento. Algo que olvidé desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi aliento empaña el cristal y, esta vez, sí me estremezco. El aire exhalado es cálido. Me pregunto cómo es posible; creí que mi cuerpo había renunciado a calidez alguna. Eso era lo que sentía.

Mi mano se desliza por el cristal, dejando el rastro de sus dedos en el vaho. A través de él vislumbro retazos de los árboles, eternos centinelas que velan mi alma rota. Siempre presentes.

Oigo un trueno. El cielo se oscurece. La lluvia repiquetea con más fuerza en la ventana, como si quisiera traspasarla para llegar hasta mí, ahogando los demás sonidos. Otro trueno resuena en la distancia. El fulgor efímero de un relámpago ilumina durante un instante la estancia, sumiéndola después en una completa oscuridad. Un fuerte viento azota los árboles, que resisten imbatibles el embate de la tempestad.

Mi interior es un reflejo del caos de los elementos, en sintonía con la tormenta. ¿O acaso es ella la que exclama el grito silencioso de mi corazón? ¿La que muestra con su furia el conflicto y el dolor de mis emociones? El cielo lloraba por mí, y ahora protesta y exclama en mi lugar. Su fuerza invade todo mi ser, y aprieto aún más la mano contra el cristal.

Algo me llama. Siento el deseo de salir al exterior y reunirme con él. Mis pies resuenan en la madera y abro la puerta. Avanzo unos pasos hacia el exterior.

De repente me invade el cansancio —todas las emociones que intento ahogar a diario se me tiran encima— y toda resistencia abandona mi cuerpo. Me desplomo en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas, y alzo mi rostro hacia el cielo. Siento las gotas de lluvia impactar contra mi rostro y deslizarse por mis brazos, y me quedo ahí, sin pensar en nada, y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la lluvia me barra también a mí y se lleve todos mis recuerdos, todas mis pesadillas, todo mi _dolor_.

El viento se arremolina a mi alrededor, y la furia de la tormenta sigue sacudiendo los árboles; oigo su rumor de forma apagada, como si lo estuviera escuchando desde una gran distancia. Es como si un muro interior me separara del mundo y de los demás, aislándome junto a mi tormento. Me quedo así un rato, disfrutando del toque gélido de las gotas sobre mi piel, que me recuerda tanto a _sus _caricias. Por esta vez, eso no me causa dolor, sino una deliciosa y anhelada _paz…_

Que pronto se ve interrumpida por una voz, lejana pero a la vez familiar…

—¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás ahí? —Su tono se iba tornando cada vez más preocupado. — ¿Bella, hija, donde estás?

Oigo el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, y de pronto esa voz se vuelve más fuerte e imperiosa.

—¡¿Bella, pero qué haces aquí fuera?! Dios mío, está helada…

Al ver que no contesto, Charlie me alza del suelo y me coge en brazos con delicadeza, como si fuera algo que se fuera a romper. Me arropa contra su pecho y me lleva de vuelta a casa, sube las escaleras y me deja en el suelo del baño mientras prepara una bañera caliente. Me quita los pantalones y la camiseta hasta dejarme en ropa interior, y acto seguido me mete en el agua. De nuevo, noto de forma lejana el efecto del agua hirviendo sobre mi piel fría, pero no me molesta. Hacía tiempo que no me molesta nada.

Me frota y me lava el pelo como cuando era niña, aunque sus movimientos son algo incómodos y torpes. Después me seca con la toalla y me lleva a mi habitación. Le dejo que me ponga el pijama con movimientos autómatas, y me mete en la cama. Me arropa como cuando era pequeña, cuando aún me asustaban la oscuridad y los monstruos de debajo de mi cama y me aferraba a su uniforme de policía, llena de miedo.

Después de echarme un último vistazo desde el umbral se va a la cocina, y vuelvo a quedarme sola. Otra vez dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana, y miro cómo las gotas impactan contra el cristal. Temo dormirme, y que las horribles pesadillas me asalten otra vez, así que paso toda la noche en duermevela, observando la lluvia. De vez en cuando mis ojos se cierran, pero al cabo de unos minutos los vuelvo a abrir y a posar en la ventana.

Pasan las horas. Cuando el cielo empieza a clarear, oigo la alarma en la habitación de Charlie y sus gruñidos de protesta. Le oigo trastear por la habitación mientras se viste con su uniforme y baja a desayunar a la cocina. Hace unos meses, yo también estaría despierta: le saludaría con un rápido buenos días , sin apartar la vista de los huevos que estaría cocinando; él me contestaría y nos sentaríamos juntos en la mesa, él con sus huevos y yo con mis cereales y un libro, y le preguntaría sus planes para el día; él me contaría relatos de su pesca mientras yo leería mi libro, fingiendo escucharle, y después se despediría de mí y marcharía a trabajar.

Pero ahora es diferente. Antes de ir a trabajar sube a echarme un vistazo; me contempla en la misma posición en la que me dejó ayer, y suelta un largo suspiro. Giro la cabeza y alcanzo a ver su figura, que desaparece en el pasillo y se aleja con pasos pesados.

De repente noto algo en mi interior; sé que mi actitud le hace sufrir, y que es culpa mía. Intento no pensar en ello, y traslado mi mirada hacia el exterior.

Mis ojos se topan con la luz del amanecer, y el sol que sale me calienta el rostro y el alma; por fin ha dejado de llover. A su paso, la tormenta ha dejado calma y tranquilidad; la naturaleza revive, brilla con renovada intensidad, y al contemplar todo eso algo en mí nace.

Quizá es una señal; el tiempo, triste y gris, cesa su embate y da paso a un sol lleno de vitalidad, que da vida a los restos dejados por la tormenta. Quizá sea también mi hora, quizá tenga que dejar de empaparme en la fría lluvia, esa lluvia que me entumece y hace sufrir a Charlie, y dejar que el sol brillante evapore los restos de mi tristeza y le devuelva la sonrisa a mi padre.

Ese pensamiento me da la fuerza necesaria para levantarme y abrir la ventana. Dejo que el aire templado acaricie mi piel y que la luz del sol bañe mi rostro.

Ha llegado la hora de despertar.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Y no, no estoy deprimida XD simplemente me vino la idea a la cabeza en una tarde lluviosa de invierno (mmm... demasiado cliché XD)


End file.
